Un ángel llora
by Hoshina Minami
Summary: ¿Por que?, Por que te tenias que ir, lo entiendo y a la vez no. Por mas que te suplique me llevaras contigo, no aceptaste, ¿Por que?, acaso no era suficiente, mi amor, acaso, no valía nada,me prometiste, escribirme cartas todos los días, pero un día...deje de recibirlas. One-Shot basado en la canción "Un ángel llora" de Anette Moreno.


**Minami: Bien, lo se, estoy loca pero bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot algo triste, si se puede llamar así, en fin, espero les guste.**

**Zero: Ni shugo chara, ni sus personajes, le pertenecen a Minami, son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht. Al igual que la cancion "Un ángel llora" es de Anette Moreno, Minami, solo se ha basado en esta hermosa canción para escribir este one-shot.**

* * *

_**Un ángel llora**_

* * *

**_Las flores ya no llegan, el poema se acabo_**

**_Lo que un día fue amor, en amargura se volvió_**

* * *

_¿Por que?, Por que te tenias que ir, lo entiendo y a la vez no._

_Por mas que te suplique me llevaras contigo, no aceptaste, ¿Por que?, acaso no era suficiente, mi amor, acaso, no valía nada,me prometiste, escribirme cartas todos los días, pero un día...deje de recibirlas._

_Acaso...¿Ya no me amas?, hubiera preferido que me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, por que ahora me encuentro llorando por ti, sola, con una foto tuya en la mano._

* * *

**_Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso,_**

**_Para poder revivir los placeres del ayer._**

**_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual,_**

**_Por que en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo,_**

**_Ya el océano ha perdido su color azul._**

* * *

_Solo, necesito verte una ves mas, acaso...¿Es mucho pedir?, Solo necesito volver a revivir esos momentos de alegría donde solo se mostraban, nuestras sonrisas._

_Ahora que te has ido, ya nada es igual, lo he perdido todo, he perdido a mis amigos, mi familia, pero lo mas importante...a ti._

_¿Sabes por que?_

_Simplemente, por que todos los días, me la paso llorando, todo por tu culpa, ya no salgo, no como, no rió es mas, nunca salgo de esta oscura habitación llena de recuerdos, alegres, pero que para mi son amargos._

* * *

**_Las estrellas miran,_**

**_La luna la abraza._**

**_Y un ángel llora_**

* * *

_El único consuelo que tengo, es la luna, por que cada vez que la veo, desde esta oscura habitación, me recuerda a ti, ni siquiera se el por que._

_La luna, es una fiel amiga, nunca se va de mi lado, si lloro, ella simplemente calla, incluso puedo ver tu cara reflejada en ella._

_¿La razón?_

_No lo se._

* * *

**_Pasaron ya los años,_**

**_Ya el se olvido,_**

**_De el amor que prometió,_**

**_Cuando la conoció._**

* * *

_Te has olvidado de mi, no lo se, simplemente lo siento._

_¿Sabes?, me han detectado una enfermedad grave e incurable._

_Pero, si muero, lo único que pido es verte una ves mas._

_Tal vez, estas sean mis ultimas palabras._

_Puesto a que, me encuentro en la habitación de un hospital._

_¿Mi madre?_

_Ella, esta llorando lagrimas amargas a un lado de mi._

_¿Mi demás familia?_

_En un viaje, hacia España._

_Mis padres, se separaron, mi padre se quedo con Ami,_

_y mi madre se quedo conmigo._

_Ya no siento nada solo te digo esto,_

_"Adiós para siempre"_

* * *

**_Entra a la habitación,_**

**_Y en la cama el la vio._**

**_Toca, su cuerpo frió._**

**_La tristeza la mato._**

* * *

_Un peliazul, entraba apresurado hacia la habitación de un hospital, en donde se encontraba, una pelirosa en la cama...muerta_

_La madre de aquella pelirosa, levanto la cabeza, aun con las lagrimas en el rostro._

_Ella...ha...muerto._

_Fue lo que dijo Midori, madre de la pelirosa, al peliazul._

_Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron por el impacto de la noticia._

_¿Co...co...mo?_

_Intento hablar el peliazul._

_Le detectaron una grave enfermedad, incurable_

_Contesto entre sollozos, Midori._

* * *

**_Las flores ya llegaron,_**

**_El poema empezó._**

**_Sobre una tumba fría,_**

**_El llora su dolor._**

* * *

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en el funeral de...Hinamori Amu, quien murió por una grave enfermedad._

_Todos, estaban deprimidos, incluso su pequeña hermana, Ami, quien al recibir la noticia, de que su hermana había muerto, se regreso inmediatamente de España._

_Pero el mas decaído era cierto peliazul._

* * *

**_El solo quiere regresar el tiempo que paso,_**

**_Para poder, perderse así,_**

**_En la dulzura de su voz._**

* * *

_Recuerdo cuando te escuche cantar, con tu melodiosa voz, pero yo te dije que era una voz destructora._

_¿Quien diría que nuestro destino seria así de cruel?._

_Ahora, solo quisiera regresar el tiempo, para volver a escuchar tu voz._

* * *

**_Ya no puede,_**

**_Ver las cosas igual._**

**_Por que en el mar de olvido,_**

**_Todo ya quedo._**

**_Ya, el océano,_**

**_ ha perdido su color azul_**

* * *

_Han pasado 5 años desde tu muerte, lo siento tanto, debí quedarme a tu lado, cuanto lo siento._

_Dijo un peliazul, mirando hacia la tumba de...Hinamori Amu._

_No es tu culpa después de todo._

_Escucho detrás de si la voz de...¿Amu?._

_El peliazul, volteo la cabeza en dirección a donde escucho la voz de Amu._

_Como se lo esperaba, no había nadie, otra mas de sus alucinaciones._

_Tanto era el amor que le tenia, que incluso, a veces, llegaba a escuchar su voz_

* * *

**_Las estrellas miran,_**

**_La luna lo abraza._**

**_Y un ángel llora_**

* * *

_Un peliazul, se encontraba viendo la luna, pues por alguna razón, podía ver la cara de su amada reflejada en ella_

* * *

**_Las estrellas miran,_**

**_La luna lo abraza,_**

**_Y un ángel llora._**

* * *

_Una lagrima recorrió su rostro, no de tristeza, si no de alegría, estaba viendo a su amada._

_Lastima que tuvo que despertar, así es, el se encontraba en un hospital psiquiátrico._

_¿La razón?_

_Sus alucinaciones, causadas por la muerte de su amada, Hinamori Amu._

_Ya no lo soportaba._

_Así que, saco una navaja de su bolsillo y termino con su dolor._

_"Estaremos juntos hasta el final" _

_Fue el pensamiento del peliazul, antes de acabar con su sufrimiento._

* * *

**Zero: O.O**

**Akemi: O.O**

**Minami: ¿Les ocurre algo?**

**Zero: Es que esta historia es...**

**Akemi: De tragedia/tristeza **

**Minami: ¿Y?**

**Zero: No pensamos que fueras a escribir...**

**Akemi: Algo asi**

**Minami: Como dije es solo un proyecto ¬¬" bien ahora si espero y les guste**

** ¿Reviews?**


End file.
